Hunted
by Hannio
Summary: Their home is destroyed, their father is missing, one brother is sick, people are hunting them and they have no where to go. This could possible be their worst day ever. Only one decision is left. Do they fight or do they die?
1. Let's go

Hunted

By

Hannio

Chapter One

Lets go

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below piece of fiction belong to me in any shape or form, I'm merely using them because the idea for this story was in my head and required them._

**Author Note – **_Just a little story I've been working on, it is a chapter story but the chapter aren't long which is done on purpose. I've already got up to chapter 4 written so hopefully this story will be updated and completed soon. Hope you enjoy it_

Michelangelo hated waking up, he preferred being able to lie in bed and rest, dozing on and off for as long as he wanted until his rumbling stomach would force him to get up and eat. Not that he particularly minded, as much as he loved his bed, he loved food equally as much. So it was understandable that for a moment he thought that it had been his stomach which had woken him up from his deep sleep.

It took a moment to gather his thoughts together enough to realise that someone was calling to him, shaking his shoulder roughly with each spoken word

"Mike, wake up and get up, come on we have no time. Mike" the voice was low as if the person speaking didn't want to be heard by anyone else. He recognised the voice, just not the tone of it that was different.

"What" he grumbled attempting to throw his arm out to hit the person away from him. A task made impossible by the fact he had managed to wrap himself into a cocoon sometime during the night, limiting his movement and access. The hand removed itself from his shoulder the minute he spoke though the voice didn't cease speaking to him.

"Come on Mikey get up as in get up now" Michelangelo turned his head on his pillow and squinted up at the figure, his eyes widening in surprise as he recognised the emerald colour of the skin.

"Raph?" he asked in confusion, his voice came out husky and scratchy through misuse causing him to wince. It felt like he had swallowed razorblades during the night "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked pushing himself into a sitting position, the motion causing him to cough violently. It took him a moment to regain his breathe, he took a deep breath and looked up managing to smile at Raphael who was rubbing his shell in a comforting motion, his face in a frown of concern though he didn't say anything.

Michelangelo straightened up ignoring the shudders that was racing through him making him long to lie back down again and close his eyes. That was another reason he loved sleeping so much, it helped him forget the fact that he was ill.

"Mike" Raphael said after a moment silence looking around him "We've got to go now, Leo and Donnie are heading to the secondary hideout with our supplies, is there anything you need from here, come on think" Michelangelo frowned but looked around him shaking his head

"Just my nunchucks" he said. Raphael nodded and moved away from him quickly; pulling the bag he had round his shoulder off and grabbing Michelangelo's nunchuck, forcing them into the bag. He also picked up Michelangelo's mask and pads before closing the bag and putting it back round his shoulder

"Come on" he said, he reached down and gripped Michelangelo by his upper arm, forcing him to his feet and wrapping the arm round his shoulder, supporting his weight.

"The secondary base?" Michelangelo repeated once the ground has steadied beneath his feet, an icy feeling skittered down his spine "Raphie, what's going on? Why are Leo and Donnie heading there? Why are we going there?" he demanded, it felt like his head was going to explode. Raphael shot him a quick unreadable glance before his head whipped round

"Shhhhh" he hissed, stepping to the side of the door, one hand dropping to grip his Sai as he cocked his head towards the door and listened intently for something. Michelangelo held his breath and remained still allowing Raphael to concentrate. It felt like they stood there for hours but in reality it had been mere seconds.

Michelangelo breathed out loudly as he felt Raphael relax slightly beside him before he was pulled forward again, out of his room and onto the upper floor corridor heading towards the staircase.

"Raph" he began before he was interrupted

"Do you trust me?" Raphael asked him shooting his the same unreadable look again as he helped him down the staircase. Michelangelo turned his head to look directly at him as he allowed Raphael to pull him towards the sewer entrance to their home.

"With my life" he answered, all trace of mockery gone from his voice. Raphael nodded his head looking satisfied by the answer.

"Then trust me now" he said "Leo and Donnie will explain everything to you when we meet up with them, all you need to do now is to remain quiet and follow my lead ok?" Michelangelo nodded his head with a determined look that made Raphael shoot him a rare look of pride

"Good, now let's go"

**Author Note – **_Hiya, hope you enjoyed chapter one, as I said before the chapters will be short and this is a chapter story. Please review but no flames. Many thanks_


	2. Secondary Base

Hunted

By

Hannio

Chapter Two

Secondary Base

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters who are mentioned in the below piece of fiction belong to me unfortunately; instead they belong to the creators of the Turtles. I'm merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment._

**Author Note – **_Here's chapter two, as mentioned before the chapters are short but they are designed to be short and don't worry more and more about what has happened will be revealed as we go on. Hope you enjoy it because I'm strangely enjoying writing this story. Thanks_

Donatello hissed out loud as he slipped, his foot plunging into the cold dirty sewer water flowing to the left of him. The sound echoed round the empty sewer tunnel making him wince before glancing round him carefully with searching eyes. They needed to keep quiet; he knew that any sound might reveal their position to the enemy and they couldn't afford that, not yet anyway.

"Are you ok?" he looked up at the words spoken in a low whisper and nodded his head, removing his foot from the water and giving it a shake to get rid of the excess liquid before crouching down low and hurrying after Leonardo who was slightly ahead of him, swords out as he scouted the area in front of them.

"I'm fine" he said in an undertone the moment he was close enough to his brother to be heard without having to raise his voice "I just slipped on something, probably a wet rock"

"Be more careful Donnie, we've got to remain in the shadows, we can't be spotted not now" came the quiet reply, he nodded as Leonardo looked back at him over his shoulder but remained silent.

He had lost count of the number of dark identical tunnels they had made their way through on the way to their secondary base, the fall back for anytime their home was attacked. The plan had been taught to them by Master Splinter from the moment they had been old enough to understand, they had just never had to implement the escape plan before.

"Leo" Donatello said suddenly, reaching out and grabbing his brother's forearm pulling them both deeper in the shadow away from the gaze of anyone who may have been watching them, it was so dark that he couldn't see his brother's features a few metres away, he could only see his eyes glinting at him.

"What?" Leonardo murmured in annoyance, clearly unhappy at stopping out in the relative open where they could be attacked at any given moment.

"Do you think it was the right decision leaving Raph with Mikey, maybe we should have waited and all gone together, I mean with Mikey ill and all…" his voice trailed off as a noise attracted his attention on the other side of the tunnel, the sound of something shuffling.

He gripped his Bo tightly and bent down low ready to take out the legs of their attackers as soon as they came in range of the long weapon. He remained still and silent as he had been taught, trusting Leonardo to give the signal if he needed to attack. His heart was beating fast and loudly to the point he was sure that anyone would be able to hear it like a beacon if they were close enough to them.

He kept his breathing steady and silent, muscles locked ready to be unleashed; every second that passed seemed to last an hour until he heard eventually heard Leonardo speak

"Clear" breathing out slowly and shakily Donatello relaxed his muscles and came to his feet, shooting Leonardo a shaky smile as the eldest placed his hand on his shoulder with a squeeze of comfort. Donatello felt on edge and out of control, a feeling he wasn't used to feeling and one he disliked intensely. Knowing that Raphael was out there with Michelangelo who was too sick to really help if an attack occurred was making Donatello feel sick.

"You know the plan as well as I do Donnie" Leonardo said calmly "We split into two groups, two of us in each group, Master Splinter going by himself and we head to the secondary base, no stopping, no nothing we just get there as quick as we can and then gather. You know the drill we've practiced it enough time in the past. Mikey will be safe with Raph. Raph knows the sewer tunnels better then any of us, he's the one who always in them scouting the surrounding area every night"

"Mikey is sick…" Donatello began before Leonardo cut over him, the tone of annoyance coming back to his voice again as he removed his hand from Donatello's shoulder.

"Yes and he's probably safest with Raph, Raph knows first aid and we both know that Raphael would kill anything that attacked him and Mikey, he won't hesitate for an instant, he'll view everything as a threat. Mikey couldn't be in safer hands. Look Donnie we've got to go now, you know we can't stop for long, they'll find us and we aren't ready for that yet"

"Ok" Donatello said "Lead on" Leonardo nodded and turned without another word taking them to the left down another tunnel. Donatello counted 5 more tunnels they made their way cautiously through before Leonardo came to a suddenly stop half way down one.

"Finally" he muttered to himself sounding relieved, he looked back at Donatello who was just behind him, watching the shadows with narrowed eyes "We've made it" Leonardo stated "Punch the code in Donnie"

"You've got it" Donatello said, stepping round Leonardo so he was facing the wall to the side of them, he pressed one of the bricks in and waited as the brick came out of the wall revealing a palm panel situated on it. With a quick glance around him Donatello placed his hand on the pad waiting for it to recognise him.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the sound of a lock opening echoed down the tunnel and the panel retracted itself back into the wall leaving what looked to be a simple brick wall.

"Let's get in there" Leonardo said as he pushed open the brick wall door which had been unlocked and slipped in followed by Donatello who pulled the door shut behind him, it automatically locked behind them. Donatello rubbed his arm as he waited for his eyes to adapt to the dark.

He heard a crash and a muffled curse and shook his head as he reached out with his hand and felt the wall, his hand stopping on a switch, he flipped it and blinked in the sudden light, his eyes finding Leonardo who was leaning down and rubbing his shin.

"You ok?" he asked a slight tone of amusement to his voice as he waited for an answer. He glanced around him taking in the room he hadn't seen for at least 6 months, it looked the same though dustier and colder then he remembered from before

"I'm fine" came the reply, Donatello glanced back at Leonardo as he straightened and glanced round the room taking in the same details as Donatello had

"So what do we do now?" Donatello asked breaking the silence which has descended between the two of them. Leonardo turned to look at him with a raised eye ridge, a deadly look in his eyes which was normally missing.

"It's pretty obvious Donnie we wait for the other two to get here and once they do we decide how to get revenge"

**Author Note – **_Hope you enjoyed it; chapter three will be placed up as soon as it is written up on my computer. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review_


	3. The longest journey

Hunted

By

Hannio

Chapter 3

The longest Journey

Disclaimer – _None of the characters mentioned in the below piece of fiction belong to me in any shape or form, I'm merely using them for my own use._

**Author Note – **_Chapter 3 is now up! Thing will begin to become clearer in the next few chapters as to what has actually happened to them. I'm definitely going to finish the stories I've started even though I had some doubts over it so please look out for an update soon! Thanks_

"How you doing back there Mikey? You comfortable? I don't think there much longer to go from what I remember and then you can rest if you want to" Raphael remarked, his voice extremely quiet and barely audible even in the silent tunnel. Michelangelo nodded his head cautiously not wanted to make the pain worse then it already was. He jerked forward coughing violently into his forearm wishing yet again that he was in bed under a mountain of blankets with a pillow to rest his throbbing head on.

"Fine" he rasped when the fit had subsided "You know me Raph. I'm tougher then I look and all that, stop worrying anyone would think you're Leo or Donnie the way that you're fussing" He dropped his head on Raphael's shoulder unable to keep it up anymore. It felt incredibly heavy to him and he was exhausted from the effort. All he could think about doing was going to sleep and Raphael's shoulder was as good as any fluffy pillow right about then, the skin felt cool against his forehead.

"Jeez Mike you're boiling" he heard Raphael mutter to himself but he didn't reply. The concept of opening his mouth and words coming out seemed slightly beyond him at that moment. All he could manage was a groan of acknowledgement.

He had managed to walk under his own steam for about 5 minute before his legs has simply stopped co-operating with his mind causing him to stumble and fall, grazing his knee on the floor. He had attempted to get to his own feet but had failed.

Raphael hadn't hesitated for a moment merely leaning down and scooping the younger turtle into his arm before transferring him to his back in one swift fluid movement. He hadn't mentioned the fall, merely restricting the conversation to telling Michelangelo to hold on tightly to him. Michelangelo hadn't even tried to argue the point; it would have been a waste of much needed energy. Once Raphael had made his mind up about something there was little point in arguing with him over it.

The whole situation had taken on an almost unreal quality to it helped by the fact that his vision had become shimmery and distorted. It felt like the only thing that was stopping him from floating away was Raphael's tight grip on him. His hands tightened on his brother's arms without him realising, fingernails biting into Raphael's upper arm causing bruises to start forming.

He wasn't sure what frightened him more. The fact that he felt so useless and weak or the fact that Raphael seemed frightened, Raphael was never frightened of anything. He was the type of person who met everything head on with the kind of reckless courage and bravery that Michelangelo wished he possessed, but today was different, today he was keeping to the shadows, today he was hiding.

The older turtle was moving quickly through the sewer tunnels, faster then Michelangelo had seen him move for a while, he was tense, clearly ready to drop Michelangelo and spring into action if the need arose. He was completely silent as well using every inch of the Ninja training they had been given to remain invisible from everyone. Clearly there was something out there which he didn't want finding them. Michelangelo just wished he knew what.

He groaned out loud the action causing another violent coughing fit which echoed around the tunnel. He felt Raphael winced beneath him but the other turtle remained silent. What was going on?

"Hang on a bit longer Mikey, we're nearly there." Raphael said quietly, his voice a comforting rumble beneath Michelangelo.

Michelangelo wanted to hang on and keep Raphael company but his body had other plans and before he could form another thought, his eyes were closed.

Raphael glanced round him as he felt his brother's breath deepen and even out indicating that he had fallen asleep. He let out a shaky breath the sooner they got to the secondary lair and the medical supplies that Donatello kept stashed there the better. He didn't like the heat rolling off his brother at all.

There was a sudden sound that made Raphael pause and slink back into the black shadows, holding his breath and praying that Michelangelo didn't make an involuntary sound that might give their position away. He kept his eye on the figure across the small stream of waste, he wanted to attack him but he had promised Leonardo that he would do nothing to put himself and Michelangelo at risk until they were back at the secondary lair. Raphael had given his word and he wasn't planning on breaking it, not when he had Michelangelo's life firmly in his hands.

He let out a small sigh of relief when the figure turned off, walking down another tunnel and allowed himself one moment of rest, his head leaning against the wall even as his eyes constantly scanned the surroundings. Where there was one there was bound to be more.

He lifted his brother into a more comfortable position and waited. When he was sure they were alone he began moving again. His mind trying to come to terms with what had happened to them. How could a normal day turn out to be so wrong? His heart clenched for a moment as he thought of his father and his brothers. He didn't even know if they were safe. He had merely listened to Leonardo's order to get Michelangelo to safety and obeyed. Had they even made it? What if they were gone? What if. He stopped cutting the thought of not daring to finish it. He couldn't afford to think of that, he had to give his full attention to what was happening around him. He had to keep Michelangelo safe nothing else was important bar that task.

He came to a stop outside the hidden doorway, staring at it with wide eyes as he wondered if anyone would be inside to greet him.

"Well Mikey" he said quietly to his sleeping brother "At least we made it"

**Author Note – **_Another chapter done and dusted which is always a good thing I find __ If you've read it then please drop me a review and let me know what you think, Reviews makes me happy and if I don't get them then I begin to wonder if I've done anything wrong. So yeah no flames though please. Chapter 4 will be up soon. Thanks_


	4. Together Again

Hunted

By

Hannio

Chapter Four

Together Again

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below story belong to me in any fashion. I'm merely using them for my own entertainment._

**Author Note – **_Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it _

"Did you hear that Leo?" Donatello hissed, his voice cutting across the silence that had descended between the two of them. Leonardo nodded his eyes snapping open as he looked towards the door where the noise was coming from.

He moved swiftly and silently over to the area, standing to the side of it, his gaze finding Donatello's in the dim light; a silent conversation occurred between them causing Donatello to nod as he took a step back, his hands tightening on his Bo ready to use at Leonardo's command. Leonardo reached back and grasped the handles of his katanas pulling them out and holding them in front of him in a classic offensive pose. They were ready for whatever came through the door.

There was the sound of a lock disengaging and the then door was pushed open. Leonardo's hands tightened on the handle of his katanas, before his eyes widened as they fell on Raphael who stumbled into the room, his eyes finding Donatello's immediately with a thankful look, Michelangelo supported on his back clearly unconscious.

Leonardo felt as though he had been kicked in the stomach driving the air out of his lungs. He felt almost lightheaded from the relief and knowledge that his two baby brothers were safe with him. He watched, sagged against the wall as Donatello hurried forward to meet them, concern in his face as his eyes took in Michelangelo. Raphael spoke; worry deepening his voice so it sounded like a deep rumble, the sound comforting Leonardo with its familiarity.

"Mike's not good at all Donnie, he's got a high fever from what I can tell, and he fell asleep about 15 to 20 minutes ago." He reported his eyes flickered round. "Where's Leo" he demanded "did they?" his voice trailed off as his body tensed. Leonardo watched him swallow deeply as he allowed Donatello to take Michelangelo from him albeit reluctantly.

"I'm here Raph" he said, stepping forward. Raphael twirled on the spot, pure relief in the golden eyes that met his own. The younger turtle's shoulders slumped for a moment as he breathed out deeply before he spoke.

"Any trouble getting here?" he asked, Leonardo shook his head, taking another step forward so they were standing close facing each other. His eyes narrowed as he spoke, his voice quiet in the room.

"None, what about you?" Raphael shrugged his shoulder, his eyes moving to the side.

"I saw a few of the bastards wandering around but none of them saw me or Mike" he stated. He let out a frustrated sigh as his eyes found Leonardo's again.

"I don't see Master Splinter" he said flatly, looking over his shoulder at Donatello who was tending to Michelangelo. Leonardo shook his head.

"I never expected to" he answered "Master Splinter never said he would join us here"

"So he's out there somewhere alone with those things out there" Raphael demanded in anger. "And we're just going to sit here knowing that? I can go out and…"

"No" Leonardo said loudly, his voice fierce for a moment attracting Donatello's attention to them. "No Raph" he repeated, his voice quieter again, he reached out and placed his hand on Raphael's forearm "You aren't going out there alone. You saw what those things did to Leatherhead. This isn't the time for heroics. We've got to trust that Master Splinter knows what he is doing" he ran a hand over his eyes suddenly feeling drained.

"But" Raphael began when Leonardo cut him off lowering his hand.

"We've got Mikey and Donnie to think of Raph. If we go out searching for Master Splinter and we get caught and killed then who would protect them to give them enough time to get away and escape? I need you to be on the same page as me on this Raph." Raphael looked him directly in the eye with an intent watchful expression before he nodded.

"Fine Leo" he stated "I'm not happy about it but I get it. How long do you want to risk staying here?" he asked, changing the subject. "If they know about the lair then they will probably know all our other hideouts as well, this one included. We need to find somewhere new, somewhere they don't know because we don't know it yet."

"That sounds like a good idea" Leonardo agreed. "We'll leave at first light tomorrow, I don't dare stay here any longer then that" he hesitated for a moment before speaking "What was the condition of the lair when you went back?" Raphael's eyes narrowed in rage.

"They trashed the place Leo, they destroyed it all. It was a good thing we hid Mike in the secret compartment otherwise I'd have been rescuing a corpse" he stated bluntly. Leonardo nodded his own eyes narrowing, matching Raphael's rage with his own.

"We've work to do."

**Author Note – **_There's chapter 4 done, hopefully chapter 5 will be up soon. Please review but no flames. May thanks for taking the time to read._


	5. Time to Leave

Hunted

By

Hannio

Chapter 5

Time to leave

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any fashion. I am merely borrowing them for my own use and entertainment._

**Author Note – **_Here's chapter 5, the story really starts to kick off from this chapter and soon things will be all explained. I think this story will end up being about 15 chapters in total the way it is going so anyway I hope you enjoy the below chapter._

"Donnie, it's time to get up" Donatello's eyes opened and he twisted on the makeshift camp bed to stare at Leonardo in confusion. "It's time for us to move on before they find us" the older turtle stated quietly, as he got up from his crouched position. Donatello blinked as he watched Leonardo make his way across the room to where Raphael had set up his own camp bed. Somehow Donatello wasn't surprised that Raphael had set himself up between the door and Michelangelo so anyone attacking them would have to get through him first before getting to the youngest.

Donatello bit back a yawn as he came to his feet slowly, stretching his aching muscles which protested at the movement, his eyes skirting the surrounding dark room. He could tell that Leonardo had been up a while if he had managed to get any sleep at all, since all the belongings they would need to bring with them were already packed and ready to go.

He shook off his sleepiness and made himself swiftly across the room, kneeling by Michelangelo, one hand going to his wrist to make note of his pulse, the other one touching his forehead. The younger turtle was cooler then yesterday but he was still too warm for Donatello's liking. He didn't want to have him travelling but he knew that he had little say in the matter. They had to move on and that was that.

"How is he?" Donatello looked up to see Raphael looking down at them, stretching his arms to the side, his gaze fixed on Michelangelo, a worried expression in his eyes.

"He's better then yesterday" Donatello answered "Hopefully he'll be alright with all the travelling we have to do" Raphael nodded.

"There's no other option" he said "I'll carry him" Donatello opened his mouth to protest but closed it instead. Raphael saw Michelangelo as his responsibility. He would simply brush off any argument that Donatello and Leonardo may have given him and still get his way.

"Ok" Donatello agreed bringing startled gold eyes to his "But if you get tired then you need to say something and one of us can take him from you for a while" a snort met his comment but other then that Raphael remained silent which Donatello took as agreement for his term.

"We should head towards the West" Leonardo said coming up to them, his eyes focusing on both faces with an intense serious expression.

"Towards the lair?" Raphael questioned. Leonardo nodded his head.

"It's the last thing they would expect, they will assume that we will be moving away from the lair in an effort to escape them, not that we would be moving back towards them."

"That's a risky plan especially with Mikey being as he is." Donatello commented seriously sharing a quick look with Raphael. Leonardo nodded.

"Any plan is risky at this stage; we don't even know how they found us or managed to track us. The sewer systems are vast and forgive me for being cynical but I don't think they just got lucky and stumbled across us. They knew we were there and if they knew we were there perhaps that means they have somehow managed to study us."

"This whole things is nut" Raphael proclaimed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand

"Maybe though they will know how you would think Leo and they would have some sort of counter plan in case we decided to do something like this" Donatello pointed out. Leonardo shrugged his shoulders, a frustrated look coming to his face.

"If you can think of a better plan then I'm all ears Don" he commented calmly. Donatello opened his mouth before he closed it again, his eyes dropping to the floor. He didn't have any other plans.

"Enough gassing" Raphael stated, taking a few steps back and picking Michelangelo up, securing him to his back again. Michelangelo muttered something but remained asleep. "Let's get out of here. There's still no guarantee that we'll find somewhere suitable for us to stay and if not we may have to consider the surface"

"No" Leonardo said loudly "I don't want to go up there until we have a better grasp on the situation, there could be millions of them up there waiting for us to emerge" Raphael opened his mouth to argue but Donatello beat him to it.

"I agree with Leo, this could all be a plan to flush us out into the open, down here is our turf but up there is their territory we would be seating ducks and if our lair is being watched then you can guarantee that Casey's and April's places are being watched, we couldn't get there without being spotted by someone. It's safer to stay down here." Raphael looked at them both before sighing out loud, looking tired for a moment before he straightened, a mask of determination coming to his face.

"Lead on fearless" he said. Leonardo nodded placing his hand on Raphael's shoulder for a moment, giving it a squeeze of comfort before he turned and scooped up one of the rucksacks putting it on. He reached up and pulled his katanas out. He glanced at Donatello who picked up his own bag with a curious look on his face.

"It's just the basic" Leonardo commented "Medical supplies, water, food that sort of thing. Can you manage Raph's bag? He'll have his hands full with Mikey."

"No problem" Donatello commented, holding Raph's bag in one hand, his Bo in the other.

"I'll lead the way and scout the front, Donnie; you take the back, keep your eye open. Raph stay in the middle and keep Mikey safe. If they somehow get through either me or Donnie then you know what you need to do" Raphael nodded grimly.

"I know" he replied. Leonardo nodded in reply before looking at them both,

"Are you ready?"

"Ready" Donatello answered

"Let's go already" Raphael replied causing a brief smile to come to Leonardo's face before he made his way to the door and opened it slowly, a motion of his hand telling them to stay put as he peered out of the door. He slipped out and they both waited in a tense silence. A few minutes passed before Leonardo's hand appeared through the door motioning them to come.

Raphael moved forward first and left leaving Donatello, he took a quick glance around him before following them into the dark tunnels. The door closing behind him with a soft click. They were on there way.

**Author note – **_As are we! Answers are on their way people. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Please review. Many thanks for reading._


	6. Strategy

Hunted

By

Hannio

Chapter 6

Strategy

**Disclaimer** – _None of the characters mentioned in the below piece of work belong to me in any fashion. I'm merely using them for my own personal use and entertainment._

**Author Note – **_So my original plan was to work on my other chapter stories that I have on the go and come back to this story in about 2 weeks or so, happy in the knowledge that I hadn't neglected any of my other stories but then this chapter demanded to be written and even though I feel like my head is about to explode from the joys of a headache I found myself unable to resist it. So here is chapter 6 way earlier then I had previous intended it to be._

Leonardo knew they were in trouble within 10 minutes of leaving the secondary base. He could feel them all around them, watching them as they moved silently in the dark tunnel, waiting to see what move they would make. He wondered why they just didn't attack them and be done with it. He would have preferred it if they did, anything would have been better then the feeling of uncertainty he was experiencing.

He didn't dare make a sound to his brothers nor did he dare stop them, not with Michelangelo in the state he was in, if they stopped they would attack and none of them were in a position to defend against that at the moment.

He closed his eyes for a split second cursing him self for allowing Michelangelo to go skateboarding last week when it had been pouring with rain on the surface. He should have known that the youngest would manage to get soaked and ignore the fact he did, choosing to play one of his many computer games instead of jumping in the hot shower resulting in his current illness. They could have really used Michelangelo's skill.

He led them down a small tunnel to the left. It was small and uncomfortable for them but it gave him enough time to turn to face them. When he spoke his words were almost inaudible forcing Donatello and Raphael to lean forward close to catch them.

"They've surrounded us" he said holding up his hand for silence when both his brothers opened their mouth to speak "We're going to have to fight whether we want to or not, there's no other option. Raph give Mike to Donnie" Raphael's grip tightened on his younger brother as he turned to Donatello who was watching Leonardo through narrowed eyes.

"What's your plan?" he asked, his voice as low as Leonardo's had been.

"You" Leonardo stated, using his head to indicate Donatello "get out of here with Mikey. We" he indicated Raphael "Will keep them occupied enough to let you 2 get away. Keep your shell cell on so we can track you"

"Do you even know how to use the tracking system on your phone?" Donatello hissed at him, dark eyes blazing with a sudden anger "You're going to sacrifice yourselves for us? Not in this life time Leonardo."

"I could think of worse ways to go" Raphael stated calmly. He loosened his hold on Michelangelo and twisted round in the narrow passage to allow Donatello to take him.

"Raphie" Donatello stated, turning to look at him with wide eyes. "This plan is…"

"The only one we have" Raphael interrupted glancing back at him over his shoulder. "I know how to use the tracker, we'll find you and get to you, you concentrate on keeping this knucklehead alive." Donatello looked between them both, taking in the determined almost savage light in their eyes and sighed. His hands reaching out to take Michelangelo.

"You better come back, or I'll come and find you and kick your ass myself" Leonardo smiled at him as he spoke, his words mainly directed at Raphael.

"We don't have much time" he remarked. "Do you still have the smoke pellets with you?" he asked, Raphael nodded his head slowly.

"In my belt" he confirmed "Think I've got maybe 5 or 6 left"

"That should be enough. Pass me them." Raphael raised an eye ridge at the command but obeyed it, reaching down and pulling out the small oval shape canisters from his belt and passing them to Leonardo who took them, holding them lightly in his hand. "Right I'll go first, when we get to the end of the tunnel I'll release these. Our vision is good in the dark but we have to assume that theirs is better. Donatello you walk across the way and we'll cover you, get into the tunnel opposite you and keep moving. Do not stop for anything no matter what you see or what you hear just keep moving. Do not run, I've noticed that if you walk they don't attack they just watch. It's when you stop or run that they attack." Donatello took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok" he said quietly, glancing down at Michelangelo who was frowning in his sleep. Leonardo continued speaking.

"Raph, we're only going to attack until we can be certain that Donnie is far enough away with Mikey, 5 minutes top and then we back away understood?"

"Leo I…"

"No Raph, we'll need to meet up with them and we still need to find a place. When I whistle twice you get the hell out of there ok or I'll bring Donatello with me and you can be the one to get Mikey away."

"Not happening fearless." Raphael growled "fine 2 whistles and we're gone." Leonardo nodded before turning back to Donatello and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"If anything happens and we don't return you'll need to take charge and keep Mikey safe. Find Master Splinter, he'll be in the sewers somewhere and will know what to do. Stay away from the surface until you feel like you have no other option, we don't know what's happening there, for all we know what's happening here is happening up there." Donatello nodded.

"Ok" he glanced round them both "but you will come back to us without a scratch on you." He demanded glaring at them both.

"That's the plan Donnie-boy" Raphael stated as he pulled his Sais out of his belt, twirling them in his hands as he flashed his brother his trademark cocky grin. The sight was reassuring. Leonardo smiled at him before removing his hand from Donatello's shoulder.

"We'll be fine; you just make sure you both are."

"Keep Mikey safe Donnie, no matter what you have to do." Raphael added, placing his own hand on Donatello's shoulder. "and yourself for that matter. I'm quite fond of you brainiac."

"I don't like the sound of the silence" Leonardo said glancing round him with a wary look on his face. "We've been too long" he lifted his palm and looked at the smoke pellets before looking back up at them "It's time to go"

**Author Note – **_So chapter 6 is now done. I know what's going to happen in chapter 7 but I'm sort of hoping that my brain will allow me to focus on other stories for the moment. I have a lot to write! Hopefully you've enjoyed it enough to review and chapter 7 should be up in about 2 weeks._


	7. Fight

Hunted

By

Hannio

Chapter Seven

Fight

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below piece of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I'm merely using them for my own entertainment._

**Author Note – **_Ok so I'm sorry about the delay on this chapter. It's been really strange because I've been writing loads just not my chapter stories so sorry about that. Here's chapter Seven though and the good news is I already know what I want to happen in Chapter Eight, which will hopefully mean that it will be updated a lot sooner then this chapter was._

_ Anyway hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter…_

Raphael took a deep breath and nodded as Leonardo looked back at him, a questioning look in his eyes, silently asking him if he was ready. Raphael didn't know why he bothered, he was always ready for action; he glanced at Donatello and Michelangelo and forced the churning feeling in his stomach down, his grip tightening on his Sais. He had a mission to accomplish and if it meant that he may not make it back then that was a sacrifice he was willing to make if it meant that his brothers got out of there safely.

Leonardo nodded back once before his gaze went to Donatello who nodded as well. He looked nervous in the light, not that Raphael couldn't blame him, he felt nervous himself. He almost wanted to call out, to tell Leonardo that Donatello was right and that this plan was insane. That it would be better for them all to stick together rather then separate. How it was madness to attack something or someone who they knew nothing about.

He shook his head and narrowed his eyes. This wasn't the time for doubt. Leonardo was counting on him, Donatello was counting on him, Michelangelo was counting on him and he wouldn't let any of them down.

He took another deep steadying breath and swallowed hard as Leonardo brought his hand up then down in a quick rapid motion, the sound of a loud bang occurred and then the world became a haze of smoke.

Raphael moved, forcing all his thoughts and emotions down as he jumped down from the tunnel his Sais already moving and slicing. He couldn't see them properly but he could feel them, moving around him, surrounding him, never staying in the same place long enough for him to make contact. It had been the same at the lair, almost as though their enemies had been made of shadow.

His breathing was ragged in his ears, the only sound that penetrated the smoke around him. He slashed out again and felt contact. A hiss echoed around him making him shudder. He could hear them now, a chanting in the air that made his skin crawl. He tried to focus, keeping the lessons he had been taught at the forefront of his mind.

It was a game they were playing. Trying to distract him and put him off of his stride, making him focus on the voices instead of his job of giving Donatello enough time to get Michelangelo away. He wondered where Leonardo was; surely the smoke even from five pellets shouldn't be this thick. It should have started to fade not thicken.

He continued fighting, his body moving in the same elegant, savage manner it always did when he fought, his body in autopilot ignoring the turmoil in his mind. Raphael didn't understand where the thoughts were coming from. He had never been bothered by them before. His sai made contact again, this time producing a scream that almost stopped him in his track and then he heard it.

The sound of two sharp whistles.

He turned and began walking away feeling the confusion the action caused as he began moving steadily down the tunnel, focusing on his breathing. He and Leonardo were nearly out of there and then they could catch up with the other two and then they could find somewhere to hide and Leonardo and Donatello could come up with a plan which would make this whole situation make sense.

He wasn't sure what made him turn but he did, twisting and walking backwards. He watched Leonardo hurry towards him, his arm bleeding but the look of relief on his face as he saw Raphael was enough to convince the younger turtle that the other was ok.

Raphael breathed a sigh of relief still walking backwards as Leonardo came to his side. He turned his head, mouth opening to speak when he stopped as one of the figures suddenly materialised behind Leonardo, A sword already plunging towards his brother's unprotected back.

He wasn't aware he had moved between them. The only thing he was aware of was the sharp agony he felt in his stomach. He stopped and glanced down staring as the figure slowly pulled out the sword slick with his own blood.

Raphael blinked once before his knees buckled and darkness took him.

**Author note – **_Righty ho so chapter Seven is now down and as I said I've already got chapter Eight planned in my head. It should be up within two week, possibly sooner but I want to give myself some leeway just in case real life gets in the way again._

_ Please review but no flames. Many Thanks for reading_


	8. Something's wrong

Hunted

By

Hannio

Chapter Eight

Something's wrong

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below piece of fiction belong to me in any shape or form; I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes._

**Author Note – **_Here's chapter Eight! Hope you enjoy it! _

Michelangelo's eyes snapped open, his breathing erratic as one hand left his brother's shoulder to cover his belly. His eyes moved frantically, side to side as his mind tried desperately to process what was real and what was still a dream. He shook his head ignoring the pain the motion caused and opened his mouth to speak only to have a hand placed over it and a familiar voice hissing to him.

"Don't make a sound Mikey; keep completely silent until I say so ok?" Michelangelo nodded his head again, his eyes focusing on Donatello who was holding him in a shell back, walking slowly in the dark tunnel. He wanted to speak but something about Donatello's warning and the tenseness he felt in his brother made him remain silent as instructed. His questions could wait until Donatello gave him the ok.

He took the time to allow his woolly mind to try and gather as much information as it could remember. He could remember Raphael coming for him and carrying him through tunnels similar to the one he was going through now. Raphael was going to taking him to the others and safety but where was he now? A shot of his dream echoed through his head and he shivered at the image of Raphael being impaled by a sword. He swallowed back the nausea that accompanied the image and tried to convince his confused mind that it was just a bad nightmare.

A quick shot around showed that neither his other brothers were anywhere near them, he was just him and Donatello making their way silently through a dark tunnel that he didn't straight away recognise. Donatello slipped into a smaller tunnel to the side and stopped, hesitating, his head tilted to the side clearly listening.

Michelangelo felt himself lowered to the floor, his back against the cold wall and glanced at Donatello as the older turtle hunched down in front of him placing his hand against his forehead, a frown coming to his face.

"You're still warmer then I'd like" Donatello muttered his voice barely audible even in the silent tunnel. Michelangelo remained silent. There was nothing he could really say in response to Donatello's comment. His brother was the expert not himself.

"Where's Raph?" he asked, wincing at the pain he felt from the simple function. He hated being ill more then anything.

"He's with Leo" Donatello answered after a moment's pause. Michelangelo waited but when Donatello remained silent still he spoke again.

"Where is that?" Donatello looked to the side of them, placing his hand against Michelangelo's mouth as he tensed again, his hand reaching behind him to grip his bo, pulling it out quietly clearly ready to use it. Michelangelo waited, his eyes focused on the outward tunnel, moving rapidly trying to discern any movement but he could see nothing. His eyes moved back to his brother as Donatello spoke.

"I don't know" he said, Michelangelo frowned at him, reaching and grabbing his brother's arm with his hand

"What do you mean you don't know?" he demanded, an undertone of anger to his voice. Donatello shrugged.

"They stayed behind to…" his voice trailed off and Michelangelo gave him a slight shake.

"To?" he repeated. Donatello met his eyes.

"To give me time to get you away" he answered. Michelangelo lowered his hand and leaned back against the wall again. He felt exhausted as though the slight conversation had sapped any strength that he had managed to gain. All he wanted to do was fall asleep but he needed to see Raphael before he did. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was that image. He shuddered; he never wanted to see that image again.

"Get away?" he said trying to focus his mind on something else other then Raphael. Donatello nodded his head.

"Mikey, how much of this whole situation do you remember? Do you remember the lair being attacked or us all being separated?" Michelangelo frowned as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"I remember Raph and that's it, Raph came for me but I don't know why" he sighed and lifted his hand to his forehead "It sort of hurts to think at the moment Don" he admitted. Donatello gave him a sympathetic look even as he continued to speak "am I missing something Donnie? Has something happened to us? Are we in some sort of danger? Is that why Raph and Leo stayed behind so they could fight?" he demanded. Donatello nodded

"A lot has happened Mikey" he said with a sigh "And I promise I will tell you about it all but we need to get somewhere safe and that's not there" he said, his eyes scanning the surrounding area again "Come on" he leaned down and helped Michelangelo to his feet before transferring him to his back.

"I can walk" Michelangelo stated, Donatello nodded.

"I know but no offence Mikey but you can't walk fast and I need to keep moving quickly."

"How will Leo and Raph know how to find us if we keep moving?" Michelangelo asked.

"They'll use the shell cell to track us Mikey, mine is luckily fully charged and I check yours and you have battery as well so they'll find us. We've got to stop talking now so keep silent ok?" Michelangelo nodded as Donatello slipped back into the main tunnel and began moving again.

Michelangelo swallowed hard, He didn't care what Donatello said, he could feel in his gut that something had gone wrong with Leonardo and Raphael; he just wished he knew what it was exactly.

**Author Note – **_Another chapter is done. The next chapter should be up within the next 2 weeks. Please reviews but no flames. Thank you fore reading._


	9. Running out of time

Hunted

By

Hannio

Chapter Nine

Running out of time

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below chapter belong to me_

**Author note – **_Sorry about the delay in this story. I'm also sorry that it's so short but it kinda needed to be. Anyway enjoy_

This couldn't be happened. Not now, not when they had survived for so long against worst odds then this.

Leonardo wanted to scream as he watched Raphael fall forward, his eyes glued to the blood he could see, his brother's life force spilling out to the dirty floor as though it was nothing.

He wasn't aware of moving, one moment he was standing still, glued to the spot, staring at Raphael's slow fall to the ground, the next his arms were around his brother, physically picking him up as he turned and ran.

There was little point in walking anymore, the one advantaged they had was gone.

They clearly realised that someone walking was the same as someone running. He cursed Donatello in his head. This was his fault; all of it was his fault, why couldn't he have just left things well alone, would he never realise that sometimes some things were just not meant to be meddled with.

He tried to choke the thought off, getting angry now, especially at his brother would be a disaster. He had to keep focused and the only way to do that was to remain calm.

He was running, his legs and arms aching under the combined weight of both him and Raphael. The fast, punishing pace he was using didn't help either but he didn't dare stop, he didn't even dare look behind him to see whether he was being followed.

All he could think about was getting Raphael out of further harms way, to a place where he could protect him better, where he could tend to his brother's wounds the best he could before finding the other two.

More then anything else they needed to stick together.

He noticed absently that his pace was finally slowing, his breathing sounded loud and ragged in his ears, the only sound he could hear. He ducked into a small tunnel; one which he already knew was a dead end.

It wasn't the ideal place to camp out but it was the only option which was available to him. He gently placed Raphael down, closing his eyes in relief when he heard Raphael's moan at the movement. The sound sounded like heaven to his ears. Raphael was still with him.

He wasn't sure how long he waited crouched in front of Raphael, swords gripped tightly in his hands, eyes narrowed as he waited to see whether anything would come. He could hear nothing; barely see anything in the dark gloom of the abandoned tunnel.

Eventually after several minutes he sighed and turned to Raphael.

"Hey" he said, reaching out and touching Raphael's arm, he was concerned to find the skin slick with ice cold sweat, Raphael felt cold.

A sense of panic erupted in Leonardo.

This couldn't be happening.

"Hey" came the weak reply

"Bad?" Leonardo asked his voice barely above a whisper. He wanted to light something so he could see the extent of Raphael's injury, he wanted to pull his younger brother into a hug and assure him that he would be okay but he didn't dare. Moving him or touching him could make it worse and the light could bring the enemy down upon them.

He wished that Donatello was with him, Donatello would know what to do unlike Leonardo. Leonardo knew the basics but Raphael required more medical treatment then the mere basics.

"Bad" Raphael replied with a cough. There was a silence.

"Don't leave me ok" Leonardo said, uncaring that his voice came out pleading and weak. His eyes closed at the sound of Raphael's chuckle.

"Don't plan to fearless"

"Hurt?" Leonardo asked he reached out stopping just before the wound.

"Like a bitch" Raphael hissed. There was another pause "Plan?"

"Find Donnie" Leonardo answered "That's the only plan now, to get you checked out. We're going to have to travel but without seeing your wound. I-" he voice trailed off.

"Got it covered Leo" Raphael replied breathlessly "You take care of getting us to Don and Mike and I'll take care of the other stuff"

"It's gonna hurt to move you" Leonardo said causing Raphael to hurt.

"No more then being stabbed by a katana" he remarked "Gotta hurry though fearless. Gotta be fast"

"I can do that" Leonardo promised and Raphael nodded

"Lets go" Leonardo stood and gathered Raphael in his arms before transferring him to his back.

He glanced round the corner; his eyes watchful before he flipped open his phone glancing down to see the purple dot which indicated that Donatello had his GPS on.

He glanced behind when Raphael leaned his clammy forehead against his shoulder before he was out in the open running as though his life depended on it.

He was running out of time.

**Author note – **_Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it was short, please review but no flames. Thanks_


	10. My Fault

Hunted

By

Hannio

Chapter Ten

My Fault

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below chapter belong to me in any shape or form, I'm merely borrowing them_

**Author Note – **_Here's chapter ten, I've been on a roll today, anyway I hope you like it_

* * *

They were taking far too long to get to them. Leonardo had told him they would be five minutes, just five to keep them occupied then they would come and find them so they could decide together what they should do.

Donatello swallowed deeply, his hand tightening on his Bo as his eyes scanned the tunnel waiting for them to appear.

Five minutes had been and gone a long time ago.

"Donnie" Donatello glanced behind him quickly at Michelangelo and gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. He was pretty sure from the look on Michelangelo's face that he had failed in convincing his brother that everything was ok. "Donnie where are we?"

"Somewhere safe" Donatello remarked after a pause, he glanced down and flipped his phone open, clicking the button to the side which would allow the small GPS map to come up. Leonardo and Raphael were heading towards them at a fast pace. They were ok.

He breathed in deeply before letting it out slowly, scooting back so he was seated near Michelangelo. He had managed to find a small alcove which was safe for them for the time being though whether it would remain safe was beyond him. It would do until his two other brothers arrived, once they were there then they could get the hell away from there to somewhere safe though where that would be was beyond him.

"Safe is good" Michelangelo remarked, his voice low and tired sounding.

"Not gonna argue with that statement" Donatello replied, reaching out and patting Michelangelo's shoulder. He had to get Michelangelo out of the damp air of the sewers before his cough settled deeper into his chest. They couldn't afford for him to get sicker, not when they were going to need him before long.

Michelangelo fell silent, his breathing raspy as he fell asleep again leaving Donatello alone with his thoughts. Thoughts that right now he didn't want to explore.

This was his entire fault.

He should have known better then to experiment with alien technology but he just couldn't help himself. The crystals they had found mixed with the knowledge that somehow had retained itself in their home, embedded into the walls had provided an energy source that just begged to be tested.

He should have listened to Leonardo when he had stated it was a bad thing to mess with but he had been convinced that he knew better then his brother. He was the scientist of the family not Leonardo. He was the one who knew what he was doing only it turned out that he didn't know at all and instead his so called knowledge and expertise had endangered his family and caused their home to be destroyed.

All blame lay at his door and there was nothing he could do about it, he had given every spare moment he could to trying to find a solution but every time he tried he felt as though his mind was sucked into a dark vortex of guilt which he couldn't overcome.

He shuddered as he thought of the destruction his own invention had caused. If they got to the surface then the damage they caused would be insane and yet how could they stop them?

His head snapped up his grip tightening on his Bo as he heard the sound of footsteps outside the alcove, his eyes narrowed as he waited, crouched down ready to spring into action if the need arose. The only way they were going to get to Mikey was through his dead body.

The footsteps stopped and he held his breath letting it out in a whoosh as he heard Leonardo voice call out to him lowly.

"Donnie?"

Donatello closed his eyes in relief before he stiffened, just because it sounded like Leonardo didn't necessarily mean it was. For all he knew his inventions could be evolving, perhaps mimicking was now an ability that they were able to use.

He crept forward silently and slowly peered out, his body sagging as he realised it was his brother.

"Leo up here" he watched as Leonardo looked up at him, an expression of short lived relief on his face before he spoke rapidly.

"You need to help Raph now" he commanded, his words making Donatello go cold. He glanced behind him at Michelangelo but the younger turtle was still out of it and would be safe for the time being, there was no other entrance to the small alcove other then the one he was presently crouched in.

He jumped down, his legs bending to absorb the impact and hurried over to Leonardo and Raphael who he could now see was on Leonardo's back

"What happened?" he demanded as Leonardo slowly lowered Raphael to the ground, the other turtle was unconscious, Donatello glanced at his face once before focusing on his stomach, his breath sucking in as he saw the injury. He eyes met Leonardo's

"He was stabbed taking a blade that was meant for me" Leonardo said simply "You've got to help him"

Donatello closed his eyes briefly trying to remain calm, he slowly opened them and met Leonardo's eyes.

"Get Mikey he's up there" he commanded, Leonardo nodded.

"You know where we're heading?" he asked, Donatello took a deep breath and nodded once.

"Its time to hit the surface."

* * *

**_Answers are coming slowly but surely! Please review but no flames, Thanks_**


	11. Drifting Away

Hunted

By 

Hannio

Chapter Eleven

Drifting Away

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the story below belong to me in any form or fashion. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes._

**Author Note – **_Sorry for the delay in getting the chapter up! Please enjoy!_

* * *

He should have been in more pain.

He wasn't stupid, he had sat through all of Donatello's first aid lectures making sure he never missed one so he would never feel as though he had left his brothers down. Whatever injury they had he would be able to deal with it, at least that was what Donatello had promised him.

He was well aware of just how dire his situation truly was and that with each passing second his chances of surviving his wound were growing slimmer.

He had known the minute he had felt the sword pierce his plastron, the cracking sound reverberating through his head as the resistance the front part of his shell offered broke and agony filled all his senses. He couldn't bring himself to tell Leonardo the truth instead he had lied, pretending that it wasn't anything to worry about and that if they got to Donatello then Donatello could fix it.

Really he had just wanted to make sure that Leonardo wouldn't be left by himself in the sewer tunnels, at least this way he would have back up if the need arose and Raphael was sure it would. He had wanted to give Leonardo something to focus on, something to give him hope and to stop himself being overwhelmed by the guilt which Raphael knew he would be experiencing. He found it so easy to read his brother, just like a well loved book read over and over again.

It seemed easier that way, to hide the truth to protect his brothers from what he thought they couldn't cope with. It was something he had always done since the day he realised it was his place to protect them and he would continue doing it until he took his last breathe whether that was today or in fifty years time.

He could hear the sound of Leonardo and Donatello talking over him, their voices mingling and rushing together until the sound became a comforting hum in his ears reminding him of when they were younger and Leonardo and Donatello had spoken over him in whispers when they thought he was asleep.

They would come up with some genius plan to get them all out of there. It was something he had always admired about the pair of them, their ability to remain calm under extreme pressure. No matter what the situation was they would cope with it. They weren't like him or Michelangelo who always jumped into trouble feet first.

Act first, think later had been the motto he and Michelangelo had jokingly decided to use one time after Leonardo had lectured them over something. He couldn't remember what it was now, only that he had been annoyed at the time and Michelangelo had made him laugh. They had switched it to think first, act later for Leonardo and Donatello keeping it a secret for them just to share.

He wondered whether he had ever told them that before, that he admired them and how when he was younger he had always wished that he was more like them.

They must have been down to half a team, meaning that Michelangelo was still out cold. He wanted to open his eyes so he could check for himself but regardless of his command for them to open they remained closed. The effort of trying had tired him out. The darkness was surprisingly comforting though, like when he had had a nightmare and Master Splinter would hold him in his arms rocking him until he slept. He felt the same way now, peaceful. He wished he could see their dad, just so he could know he was safe and nothing had gotten him. Their dad was untouchable, he was a former battle nexus champion, nothing would be able to hurt him.

He hoped Michelangelo was alright. He hated it when one of his brothers was sick but he especially hated it when it was his youngest brother. Everything revolted inside of him at the mere thought of him being injured. If anything hurt him then Raphael would destroy them, it was as simple as that in his mind.

Were they taking care of him?

Leonardo and Donatello had to get him out of the dank sewer air before it settled in his chest. They should have listened to April when she suggested that Michelangelo stayed with her while he recovered but they had decided against it. Michelangelo's place had been with them, If only they had listened then at least Michelangelo would be safe wouldn't he?

Was the surface safe? Were April and Casey ok?

He frowned slightly as he heard Leonardo's voice rise, the tone desperate as he argued with Donatello over something. He wished he could catch the words but that required concentration which he didn't have at that moment.

He wanted to reassure them the way he always did when he was injured or sick. He wanted to tell them that he was going to be ok and that it would take more then being stabbed in the stomach with a sword to take him out. All he needed was a short time to rest and then he would be up and ready for action and yet the words he desperately wanted to say were trapped in his throat, almost choking him.

Everything seemed beyond him.

He felt drowsy, his limbs too heavy to move and the pain which has been so unbearable a short time ago had simply melted away into a bearable ache. He felt cold but he could put up with being cold.

All he needed was rest.

* * *

**Author Note – **_I'm going to try and update a lot sooner this time! Please review but now flames._


End file.
